Cabinets for storage of computer-related materials such as tape reels, printouts, information binders, and the like are, typically, caster-mounted for mobility between work stations, and have a deep, lower drawer providing space for large, heavy reels and binders. If the lower drawer is filled with such heavy items it is likely to tip the cabinet forward when fully or even partly opened. This situation is in need of improvement.